In a Strange Fox's Den
by SoulWeaver Balinia
Summary: Narumi comes back from her training with Jiraiya and reunites with Team 7. On their journey to the former Uzu no Kuni, she enrages a short-tempered lady who sends her spiraling through space-time. Will this young vixen be able to survive in a stranger's den? Also will include characters and situations from FMA and Bleach. Full explanation inside.
1. Sensei's Daughter

**Hi there. I'm Kitsunaka (fox and red in Japanese). I've noticed and been enraged by the fact that there are no Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers involving a female Naruto. So, I'm going to change that. Maaaa. So, if you share my opinion, feel free to review. But no flames please. This is my first fic, so I don't want flames. They make me sad :( If you want to criticize, do it in a civilized manner. IF YOU FLAME ME, I WILL FEED THE FLAMES TO NATSU, AND HE WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP. And then you'd have to convince Wendy to heal you.**

**Also, this is sort of a combination of Star of the West's****_ The Will of Fire: Kindling the Flame_**** and Lanky Nathan's _A New World, The Story of a Lost Shinobi_****, and also incorporates some of Neph Champion's ideas about the world of Naruto. So, if you guys read this story, know that I'm a really big fan and I'm not trying to steal your ideas! That makes this a fan-based parody of a fan-based parody, just like the ****_Spoof no_****_ Jutsu _****series. Watch it on Youtube. Along with ****_Naruto Abridged. _****They're hilarious.**

** "I love you Rower! I'm a huge fan!" "Dude, all I do is row, man." "Sing the rowing song!"**

**"And I couldn't have done it... Without the Rower!" "Yes you could."**

Chapter 1: Sensei's Daughter

Kakashi watched his students closely. Both Sasuke and Saburo were hanging from Naruto's neck, hugging her tightly. She was laughing, but Kakashi could see that she appreciated the love. _I can't believe it's been three years. If Minato-sensei knew that I haven't had a glimpse of her in this long, he would kill me. Obito probably would as well. Even when she was little, I still saw at least _something_ of her._ Luckily, when she had come back, she'd forgotten all about joining ROOT, for which Kakashi was eternally grateful.

Anyway, since she was like his little sister, he was glad to have her back as well.

"Okay, guys, I think that's enough. Naruto looks squished." Sasuke and Saburo reluctantly let go of their teammate, and got a good look at her. She was no longer wearing that horrible orange jumpsuit, but her outfit was still orange. She had an orange jacket with wide sleeves trimmed with bl, a short orange skirt, and black combat sandals. Instead of a braid, she had her long yellow hair up in two high pigtails towards the back of her head, and her hitai-ate was tied around her forehead.

Naruto turned to look at her sensei. Her eyes narrowed, and Kakashi knew that whatever she was going to say next, it would not bode well for him.

"Why didn't you tell me about my parents?" Kakashi started sweating a bit. Saburo was already focused on something else, whistling nonchalantly, trying to pretend not to be eavesdropping. Sasuke was staring intently at Kakashi's reaction to Naruto's accusations.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her, face expressionless. Well, the top half was expressionless. It was hard to tell what his face looked like under the mask.

"You know exactly what I mean, baka-sensei! Your sensei and Uzumaki Kushina! Why didn't you tell me?!" She began to tear up, sniffling softly.

Kakashi swallowed silently. How wonderful. Minato was taking revenge from inside the shinigami's stomach. He was so dead.

"Ero-sennin told me all about his student. Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

A newly reunited Team 7 was trying to make their way out of the village. Having received a new mission from Tsunade, they were on their way out of the village. Naruto was looking forward to traveling without Ero-sennin making stops at every hot spring along the way. Sasuke and Saburo were just glad that their kunoichi teammate was no longer crying.

Their progress was halted by a girl with short black hair, pale skin, and dark black eyes. If you didn't know that Sasuke's older brother Itachi had slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan on Shimura Danzou's orders, you would've thought that Sasuke and the girl were related.

"Hey, Sai. Er, what are you doing here?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Sai had accompanied Naruto and Ero-sennin on their three year trip. She was rather socially awkward, and used to give the most insulting nicknames to people. Naruto, with much difficulty, had finally managed to convince her that calling Gaara a tanuki was not very nice. Sai still called Kankuro puppet boy, though.

"I'm off duty at the moment, and my assignment was originally to stay with you, so..." She looked expectantly at Naruto, who sighed. At least the girl had stopped calling her "kitsune-chan." It was very rude to both Naruto and the Kyuubi-chan. **[Quit calling me that!]**

"You want to come with us." Sai nodded at this. "So, Kakashi-_nii-san, _can she come?" It was a prod at how Minato had practically adopted Kakashi after Hatake Sakumo passed away.

Sasuke decided that he had an issue with this. "Naruto, it is very rude to call our sensei nii-san."

"I have a very good reason! It has to do with Otou-san and–" Kakashi quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing you should be worried about," Kakashi muttered through gritted teeth. Naruto struggled to escape his hold on her.

"Why not, ero-sensei?"

"It. Is. Nothing. They. Need. To. Know," he hissed. He was not a pervert. He just appreciated Jiraiya's writing style. Even if the books he wrote were porn.

Narumi crossed her arms and pouted. "Baka-sensei," she muttered.

Sai looked up at Kakashi with admiring eyes. "Kakashi-sempai, please let me go with you!"

"Oh...so you're one of _them_..." Kakashi cast a skeptical look at Sai. "One of Danzou's lackeys huh?" Both Sasuke and Saburo stiffened, but Naruto was quick to object.

"No, she's not. Three years away has done her a load of good, Kakashi-nii-san. You should see some of her paintings~'ttebayo!" Sai was a very good artist, so much so in fact that she used her ink paintings in battle. She often lent Naruto ink and brushes when Naruto was experimenting with fuuinjutsu. And Naruto kept losing them.

Kakashi grumbled, "Fine." Narumi let out a whoop of joy, and practically skipped out of the village, followed by two incredibly confused teammates, a strange girl, and a grumbling adopted brother/sensei.

Only to be confronted by a very intense stare.

Naruto yelped.

"Hey, Tenzo," Kakashi waved. The man in front of them frowned slightly.

"Kakashi-sempai, I'm Yamato for this mission." Kakashi just waved nonchalantly at him. No further introduction was made, but the strange man continued to follow them on the road east.

After a nice, awkward period of time walking in silence, Naruto coughed and asked hesitantly, "So, er, what exactly is our mission again?"

Sasuke made a palmface and answered, "Dobe. We're going to the east coast of Hi no Kuni, over by Yu no Kuni's border. Apparently there's a small island off the coast that was destroyed in war, and people are starting to repopulate there. The area used to be called something like Uzu no Kuni, I think. Anyway, they hired a team of chuunin to go over there and help in construction."

"Uzu? As in Uzushiogakure?" Naruto shot a very hard look at Kakashi. _"Where my clan is from?"_

"You have a clan?" Saburo stupidly asked. Naruto ignored him.

"The birthplace of the Shodaime's wife, the Yondaime's wife, the Red-blooded Habanero, _and_ my mother?" _Yes, I am aware that I just mentioned the same person three times.__  
_

"..._any_way," Kakashi said, avoiding the questioning looks (and one accusatory one) he was getting from his students. "We'll be taking a boat, and you should be very happy Gai isn't here for that."

Naruto rolled her eyes and shuddered. "I can think of several reasons why I wouldn't want Gai-sensei or his team here right now." Surprisingly, both Saburo and Sasuke nodded in agreement. The memory of Gai-sensei's protege blowing kisses at their teammate sent shivers of anger down their spines.

"I'm pretty sure I _don't _want to know what your reasons are, but mine is this: Gai has a very terrible case of chronic seasickness."

"..."

* * *

On the beach, one very grumpy woman was having the best date of her life. Her boyfriend was snuggled up next to her, and the great thing was, she'd ditched Lucy. Now she got to stay here for an entire month! Away from the spirit world, away from Earthland, on the beach, where no one would bother them... Ahhh, paradise.

Until the sounds of someone crashing through the forest interrupted her smooching. She looked up, anger twisting her usually stoic and/or mocking face. _Whoever that is, I'm going to kill them!_

Naruto landed hard on the ground. She had channeled just a little too much chakra in her feet, and a branch broke. She sniffed the air.

Just ahead, there were two people sitting on the beach. She couldn't see them, but their scents were really easy to pick up. One of them, a woman, who smelled like a lovey-dovey girlfriend just a moment earlier, now had waves of annoyance and anger rolling off her. The guy with her was still calm and relaxed, but gave her nose the itching feeling that the sand in Suna always had.

She was way ahead of the rest of the group, and was ignoring Saburo's worried calls to, "Get back here!" as he put it. Yamato's silence and creepy stare was beginning to freak her out.

She quietly made her way to the edge of the forest, and couldn't believe her eyes.

A woman with light blue hair was turned toward her, a scowl twisting her face. The guy sitting next to her had a long, segmented tail that reminded Narumi of a scorpion's. The blue hair wasn't the weird part, though. _The woman didn't have any legs._ Instead, a thick tail joined with her torso at the waist.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto jumped, startled at the sudden sound of the fish-woman's voice. The woman squinted, and added, as an afterthought, "And why can you see and hear us?"

"Uh, um, I..." Naruto stuttered, not sure how to react. I mean, how would _you _react if you saw an angry _mermaid_ and her scorpion boyfriend on the beach? Yeah, thought as much.

"Calm down, Aquarius. Who are you yelling at?" The scorpion man turned around and stared at the girl. "It's just a kid."

Aquarius hmphed and crossed her arms. "Scorpio, she bothered me."

Naruto was indignant. "I most certainly did not! All I was doing was scouting for my team, but a branch broke under me and I landed on my butt. Your girlfriend's scent changed from all lovey-dovey to anger, so I came out here to see what the fuss was and-"

Aquarius interrupted haughtily, "I don't really care. Anyway, you remind me of Lucy, who is a person that I absolutely cannot stand, so I'm going to get rid of you." Before Naruto even had a chance to open her mouth, Aquarius picked up her water pot and pointed it at her. "Bye bye, little fox girl." A spout of water shot out of the pot, and enveloped her in a ball of water.

_Suiro no Jutsu? _Narumi thought. _And how did she know about Kur-chan? _**[WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT?!] **She could hardly breathe. _This is certainly different than the one Zabuza used to trap Kakashi, _was her last thought as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

A few minutes after getting rid of that annoying fox girl, Aquarius's date with Scorpio was interrupted once again. She turned around and glared daggers at the four people emerging from the woods.

Kakashi and Sasuke skidded to a halt at the sight of the strange couple, and Sai and Saburo gave them strange looks. "What's wrong?"

"You can't see the mermaid and the guy with a scorpion tail sitting there?" Sai and Saburo shook their heads, but Sasuke grunted in agreement.

Aquarius grumbled, "What do you want?"

"Have you seen a blonde in orange with whiskers come this way by any chance?"

Aquarius snorted. "Sure. She was bothering me, so I sent the fox girl to Earthland." Her comment was awarded with blank stares. "It's another dimension? Different from Edolas, the spirit world, and here?"

Kakashi lifted his face to the sky and shouted, "Minato-sensei's going to _kill_ me!"

**Explanation time!**

**This story is set after Narumi returns from her three-year journey with Jiraiya and Sai, but I'm calling her Naruto. ****Sasuke and Saburo still don't know who Naruto's parents are, but they do know who Namikaze Minato was and his relationship to Kakashi. However, they don't know that he was the Yondaime Hokage. They also still don't know about Kurama-sama, which is what I'm going to call the Kyuubi because it sounds so much better. They only know about the "power" that Narumi has inside her, but Sasuke doesn't get the chance to ask her about it.**

**Also, the parodies mentioned at the beginning are in no way related to my story, they're just hilarious. _NTAS_ on Youtube is the original parody by Masako and Vegeta, and the _Spoof no Jutsu!_ series is a parody of that by LittleKuriboh. The lines are from _"Bowie no Jutsu!", _one of the episodes of the spoof.**

**I have sporadic updates, and I'm actually in the process of rewriting this so it's less choppy and makes more sense. Your reviews sustain me! Please PM any plot suggestions. I am not going to be pairing Naruto with anyone in Fairy Tail. It would mess up the canon pairings, and I like those.**


	2. Chapter 1: Huh?

**First, I'd like to thank all of the people that read the prologue. 167 viewers in the first day alone! Thank you so much you guys!**

**Secondly, I'd like to apologize in advance for any and all Makarov-bashing (a.k.a. implying he's a pervert, his rather inappropriate thoughts, his fetish for Mirajane, etc, etc) along with an out-of-character Mira. I just like it when she's a little more violent and closer to the way she was when she was a teen.**

**Please enjoy! And please review! I may have over 200 views now, and 10 favorites and 6 follows, but getting zero reviews is getting me down. I appreciate constructive criticism! Truly! I'm not just saying that! So please, read & review!**

Chapter 1: Huh?

"This was one of our first jobs without the rest of the team, and you decide to go and critically mess everything up? Seriously, Natsu? SERIOUSLY?! Erza's going to _kill_ us! Why did you decide to destroy the entire town?"

"What? No one was there anyway. Just that one guy with the voodoo magic."

"Yeah, but that's why they were evacuated! All you've done is give the Magic Council more ammo to use against Fairy Tail!" Lucy was sorely tempted to hit Natsu on the head for his stupidity and denseness, but couldn't, because Natsu was the one who had a deathgrip on her wrist and was dragging _her_ along after him.

Their feet smacked against the cobblestone roads, leaving the burning wreckage of the town behind. Lucy was running out of breath, and Happy had long since run out of magical power. He was riding on Natsu's back, yelling mocking/encouraging phrases to the pair, which included implications that involved him somehow trilling an "L" and teasing Lucy about her feelings towards Natsu. Natsu, somehow oblivious to the incredibly irritating blue cat's words, was still full of energy, though, dragging Lucy along like a ragdoll.

After they had put some considerable distance between them and the town, Lucy demanded that Natsu stop and take a breather. They sat down next to a waterfall, and Lucy took large gulps from the stream that ran off of it, while Happy unsuccessfully tried to catch a large fish that he swore was taunting him. They were about to leave when a magic circle opened up in the center of the waterfall.

"That looks like Aquarius's magic circle," Lucy murmured. "I thought she was on a date with her boyfriend...stupid mermaid..."

Instead of an angry-looking fishwoman, though, a sphere of water was pushed through the circle, rocketing through the air over the stream. The ball burst with a large splash! as it hit the water, the spray soaking the occupants of the bank. When they looked back, they saw a girl about their age floating in the water. Lucy hurriedly got up and splashed her way over to the girl, dragging her to shore.

"Hey Natsu, think you can carry her to the next town? We're catching a train after that. I am not walking all the way to Magnolia."

"But... The transportation..."

"Let's go!"

"Aye sir!" Nice and rested, Happy resumed flying above them as it became Lucy's turn to drag Natsu towards the nearest train station.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Mirajane gazed skeptically at the strange girl Natsu and Company had dragged in. The thing that puzzled her the most were the fox ears and tail. She decided to ignore it, though, shaking her head to clear away any stray thoughts. She'd definitely seen stranger things._  
_

She turned away and was about to go back to the common room when the door exploded inward and a body came crashing through it. It was immediately pounced on by a pink-haired boy, fists aflame. Mira was about to get really mad when they were followed by a very scary, very angry redhead. Of course, after that, both of them turned into perfect little angels. A flying blue cat came in after them.

All the noise, of course, had woken up the girl on the bed. The violence, though, had sent her up to the ceiling, where she was currently sticking.

Now, for a moment, anyway, Mira reverted to her grumpy teenage self. "All of you, just SHUT UP!" Erza immediately stopped her beatdown of the boys, and two tentative heads poked their way into the room. The blonde fox girl was still clinging to the ceiling, and fire and ice had decided to make nice for the moment, for fear of getting Erza, not to mention Mira, angry again.

When she saw those two, though, the blonde had immediately jumped down and hugged them both.

"Gaaaah! Get off!" yelped a surprised and embarrassed Natsu and struggled wildly, barely managing to shove her away, followed by similar actions from an equally irritated Gray. The girl folded her arms and pouted, then began shouting at the two, her questions hanging in the air like unfamiliar clouds.

Because that was the thing... No one in the room could understand a single word she said, and Mira highly doubted that anyone else in Magnolia would be able to either. Everyone froze, shocked by the sudden stream of intelligible words that started rocketing from the fox girl's mouth.

Just then, a large crashing sound made everyone jump. A shout of "Man!" confirmed that another brawl had been started outside, this time by Mira's younger brother, Elfman. The blonde had once again stuck herself to the ceiling, and the two girls whose heads had been peeking through the doorway had decided to come inside, and shut the door on the commotion behind them.

Seven pairs of eyes shifted to the girl crouched on the ceiling. Happy flew up to her and waved a paw in front of her face, and was rewarded with a swipe that knocked him onto the bed.

One of the two who had just come in decided to try to get rid of the awkwardness and introduce everyone. Pointing to herself, she said soothingly, "Levy." Levy pointed to everyone else in the room in turn. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Happy."

The fox girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously, before replying hesitantly, "Narumi." She let go of the ceiling and did a somersault in the air before landing on the floor, knees bent in a crouch. She stood up hesitantly, glancing around hurriedly, as if she was checking that everything was safe. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she let out a sigh of relief, much more relaxed.

Levy smiled at the newly christened Narumi, and left to go get her speed reading glasses and a stack of paper, and thankfully not running into the rest of team Shadow Gear on the way. Coming back, she saw that Narumi was now staring intently at Natsu's hair, murmuring something that sounded something like, "Saburo-kun...?"

Tapping her on the shoulder, Levy smiled at Narumi. "Naru-chan?" She took out a pen and wrote down Narumi's name. "See? Narumi."

Narumi looked from her, to the paper, then to the pen in her head. Smacking herself in the forehead, she took the pen and wrote down something in unrecognizable characters, then watched in interest as both words vanished into the paper.

Lucy asked what everyone was thinking. "So, er, Levy-chan, what's that for?"

"Trying to learn her language," was the reply, as the blue-haired mage hurriedly scribbled another word down. "Levy."

With the same urgency, Narumi wrote it down too. After quite a few of these exchanges, everyone else decided to leave them alone. Whatever they were doing, it looked like it was going to take a while. Everyone except Happy went back to the common room; the blue Exceed was happy to float in the air around Narumi's head, trying to make her lose her temper. Unfortunately, he didn't know that this was a supremely _bad_ idea.

"So...er, Lucy, why do you think she hugged me and that stupid ice boy like that?" Natsu asked, shooting a glare at Gray as he said this. Before Lucy could reply, Gray launched himself at Natsu and their fighting was added to the already thick and crazy common room brawl.

"What was that, Hot-head?"

"Stripper!" In fact, Gray _had_ already thrown off all of his clothes, and was now chasing Natsu around in nothing but his boxers. Lucy sighed. Only Erza could get those two to behave.

Mirajane emerged from the room after them, along with a nonchalant Erza, who decided to go back to her cake. Sitting down at the table, the redhead saw that her plate was now smeared with icing and cake crumbs. She stood up. The entire room suddenly froze.

"What happened to my cake?" Complete silence. "Tell. Me. What. Happened. To. My. Cake." Everyone stayed completely still, for to move was to incur the famous Titania's wrath. Fists clenched, entire body quivering slightly with barely contained emotion, she turned her burning gaze onto the paused group fight. Her patience was wearing thin. Gritting her teeth, she suddenly lashed out at the closest person in proximity to her. Unfortunately, that person happened to be Gajeel.

Carefully making her way through the renewed and even louder brawl that was sending tables and chairs crashing into the ceiling and walls, Mira resumed her place behind the bar. The person she was looking for was sitting on the counter, snoring lightly over a wooden jug. Mira sniffed, then recoiled. It was some of Fairy Tail's strongest mead; she still couldn't fathom how Cana could stand drinking what seemed like barrels of the stuff. Speaking of the card mage, she was sitting at a table somewhat out of the way of the loud commotion that took up the majority of the room. Shockingly, however, she wasn't drinking any alcohol; instead, she was staring intently at the cards in front of her. Juvia was seated across from her, looking very nervous about something.

Mira poked the white-haired midget sitting on the counter in the back. He didn't respond. He had thankfully gotten rid of that ridiculous orange and blue striped ensemble, although the hat still resided on the desk in his office, and now wore a yellow coat over a white shirt. Mira sighed. _Time to get serious._

This time, she roughly shoved him off the counter. He landed face-down on the ground, having been pushed past the stools, and pulled himself to his feet. Turning around and scrambling back up onto his perch, he was imagining all the terrible things he would do to the person who pushed him when he found himself faced with a smiling Mirajane, and all thoughts of anger seemed to drain from his face. He began to vaguely recall some of the finer points of his wonderful dream when Mira said, "Master, the fox girl's awake."

"Fox girl?"

Mira sighed, although exasperation didn't quite manage to make an appearance on her beautiful face. "The girl that Lucy and Natsu brought in yesterday. She woke up. Levy-chan's with her now, trying to set up some sort of communication."

Something that didn't quite resemble recognition flashed across Makarov's face, but before he could respond, Lisana, Wendy, and Charle appeared behind him.

"Onee-chan, did I hear something about a fox girl?" Lisana asked excitedly. Wendy also looked curious, while Charle had her back turned and was observing the destruction that was going on behind them. Another table crashed into the ceiling, and another bench came hurtling towards the bar to crash into the wall behind them. Mira, very used to the daily craziness that was Fairy Tail, didn't even flinch as the bench fell to the floor and broken shelves landed on top of it.

Instead, she smiled at her younger sister and said, "Yep. Natsu and Lucy found her passed out... They didn't tell me the entire story, though... Eh, I guess it can wait. Oh!" she said, turning as a door under the balcony opened and two girls came out, followed by a flying cat that was gnawing on a fish that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Here she is now!"

**I am the wonderfully evil queen of cliffhangers! Teehee, not really, I just feel evil because I need to rant at someone about how my sister used _my room last night_ for her birthday sleepover (two months after the fact, may I add) because she invited _13_ people... Sorry _way_ off topic. At least the friends who used my room were nice enough and didn't completely destroy it like those 7-year-olds did to my Legos... Poor X-wing fighter... Whoops sorry again.**

**Anywho, explanation time!**

**Mmmmkay, so I think this takes place somewhere after the Edolas incident but before the S-class exams. Yep, that sounds about right. Oh, and the whole fox-thing hasn't disappeared yet because she_ released_ the henge that hid them. Read Neph Champion's work. It's really good.**

**Juvia was trying to get Cana to divine her future to see if she has any hope of getting together with Gray. She was nervous because she was desperately hoping not to end up with Leon (Lamia Scale mage and Ul's student alongside Gray) who has a creepy crush on Juvia that he's not afraid to express. Still don't know who it is? I don't fucking care!**

**I like undermining Makarov's reputation. It's very obvious that he's a pervert, and a very short one to boot: the perfect height to go looking up girl's skirts. I think he's Earthland's version of Jiraiya. Ya know, 'cuse he's crazy powerful and also an extreme idiot some times...although he doesn't seem to get beat up nearly as often as Jiraiya did (moment of silence in respect for Ero-sennin).**

**I would like to thank all the viewers once again! Leave a reply to say whether or not you liked it (be happy I'm getting these up so quickly... school starts in a week and a half). Really, I don't even care anymore if you leave flames. If you do I'll just ignore them. Funny that.**

**Oh, and also leave a reply about whether or not you saw those videos I mentioned in the last chapter... and how you like David Bowie-sensei-sama-sempai-san-sama...-kun. And the Rower. Can anyone else speak muffled?**


	3. Chapter 2: Fox Girl

**Thank you's to the various people who were kind enough to leave reviews! Kisses/hugs/etc to you guys! You rock! More reviews please! Oh, and here's the way the story's gonna work from now on. If you've ever read Maximum Ride, it should be kind of familiar. So when it's from Narumi's perspective, it'll be in first person, and when it's from another character's perspective it'll be in third person. Narumi even has the same sarcastic style as Max does. Prologue doesn't count. Kapeesh?**

Chapter 2: Fox Girl

The girl with the blue hair and _wonderful _taste in clothing (orange all the way man!) gave me about a hundred of those sheets of paper to write on. Actually, no, she just gave me one of them, but the words kept disappearing, so she made me write down about that much. She also made me pronounce things when she pointed at them, write _that_ down, and then write something else down in her own language. She also told me how those same things were said in her language, then made me write the pronunciation down. Suffice to say, it seemed to take_ forever._

The blue cat was not helping. He kept getting too close to my face and gibbering on in the same language that the girl spoke. Okay, so the girl's name was Levy. There. I'll stop calling her "the girl". Are you happy now? Good. You should be. Anyway, after being grabbed by the tail, whipped around over my head a few times, and getting thrown into a wall, I think the irritating blue cat got the idea that I didn't want him constantly bothering me. He flew up to the ceiling to sulk in the corner.

Hey, don't be surprised that I have almost no reaction to a talking cat. I've seen talking dogs, toads, slugs, and snakes, not to mention _telepathic foxes._ Talking cats aren't all that big of a deal. I was more aware of the fact that he was _blue_ and that he could _fly._ That was new.

So, after about ten minutes of exchanging notes, Levy wrote something down on the paper and handed it to me. The runes disappeared and were replaced by a note.

_Can u reed this?_

I looked back up at her. So _that's _what she'd been doing. Good thing I have good handwriting. I hurriedly fixed her mistakes and wrote back.

_Yeah, but you suck at spelling. Where am I?_

After handing it to her, she smiled brightly.

_Fairy Tail._

Fairy... Tail? Huh. Wasn't aware that fairies had tails. Just thinking about it reminded me of the fish-woman and her scorpion boyfriend. I shuddered at the memory.

Levy grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. Into utter chaos. That was the best way to describe it. A tangle of yelling and squirming bodies, accompanied by loud crashing sounds and lots of thrown objects. Carefully weaving her way through the mob, Levy managed to make it to the bar without killing us.

The nice white-haired lady was behind it, and a weird old guy was sitting on the counter. The woman smiled at me, and reached under the bar and took out a mug. She filled it with some sort of fizzy (and delightfully ORANGE!) liquid and handed it to me. I sniffed it suspiciously. It didn't _smell_ like sake. And I know what sake smells like. After all, Jiraiya and bars were all too common when I was training with him. Not an experience I'd like to go through again, thank you very much.

When I took a sip, it tasted like... well oranges. It was good, if a little tingly. Weird, prickly tingly, but okay. I downed the entire thing.

Putting the mug down, I noticed the two girls staring at me. Well, more specifically, the top of my head. I reached up self-consciously and found the objects of their curiosity. My ears. Moving my other hand to my back, I felt something long and fuzzy back there too. I groaned. The henge to disguise my ears and tail wasn't in place! I decided to leave it alone though. It wasn't like that henge was originally placed by me or anything, so it wasn't like _I_ could do anything about it.

Levy introduced the two girls. "Lisana, Wendy." She also brought my attention to the white cat who was standing on the floor, gazing nonchalantly at the gigantic fight taking place in the middle of the room. "Charle." I smiled and wiggled my fingers.

Levy said something in her language to the two girls. Whatever she said caused even more skeptical looks. Before I could consider what that meant, though, a tankard flew in from the brawl and hit me in the side of the head.

"Oi! Who threw that?" Dead silence. "I said, WHO THREW THAT!" For some entirely inexplicable reason, a bunch of people promptly burst out laughing. I, of course, started glaring at them, but they all kept laughing. Sigh. I focused all my attention on keeping my cool/preventing Kurama from going on a rampage. Heck, I even sat down on the floor in a meditative position and started gathering natural energy. Calmness. Don't kill everyone in the room. That's a good girl.

As the laughter died down, I released my sage mode and stood up, and noticed the strange looks I was getting from the people standing around the bar. Levy handed me a slip of paper that said:

_The short guy is Master Makarov, the 3rd master of Fairy Tail. Er, about the people who were laughing... ignore them._

I replied:

_You're spelling's getting a lot better. And I was planning to. Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Narumi. Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi._

Levy smiled when she read the note. Before she could write a reply down, a rather, uh, _skimpily _dressed woman came up to the bar. Mira smiled at her, before handing over a barrel of something that _definitely_ smelled like alcohol. Jeez, how was that woman not drunk? She reeked of the same thing.

Levy introduced her as "Cana" right before the boy-who-looked-like-Saburo-for-some-inexplicable-reason crashed into the wall above the bar. He jumped right back up, but I caught him by the scarf before he could rejoin the disaster that had been brewed and was still brewing in the center of the room. Struggling wildly, he tried to escape, but I readjusted my grip so it was on his hair, and plopped him down at a stool before jumping onto the one next to it. I grabbed a slip of paper out of my pocket and scribbled a note down with my left hand, keeping a tight grip on the rosette's hair with my right. You didn't know I was left-handed? Sucks to be you, I guess.

_Who the hell are you and why do you look like Saburo? And is the blue cat yours? Because I think I got him really depressed._

The guy's jaw dropped. He just stared at me as if I was some sort of demon. **Because you are. **Shut up, stupid fox.

He pointed at himself and said, "Natsu Dragneel."

"Dragneel?"

He shook his head. "Natsu."

I smirked and said, "Natsu-kun." He scowled and jumped into the air, forcing me to let go of his hair, and came back at me. Apparently, he'd somehow managed to make his fists catch fire. I squeaked in mock horror, before adding, "Suiton: Hahonryuu!" **(Water Style: Destruction Torrent)** and put my hands out in front of my face protectively. Water blasted from my palms, soaking Natsu and effectively putting the flames out. He sputtered something in protest and landed in a messy puddle on the floor. His black haired friend that looked like Sasuke came over and started laughing in his face.

I got up and picked them both up by the scruffs of their necks and made a face that said: "Make nice or I'll destroy you." They immediately went quiet.

Dropping them back onto the floor, I grabbed the slip of paper back and wrote:

_Okay, so could someone please tell me how the hell I got here?_


	4. Chapter 3: How I Think? I Got Here

**I love all the reviews I'm getting! *Huggles* to all the reviewers! No criticism yet, but I would like you to point out any mistakes so I can fix them! I hope you like the quick uploads 'cuz school starts up on the 22nd and I won't have nearly as much free time then. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 3! It's all new adventures so I won't mess up any existing missions that Team Natsu ends up going on. Hey, they may even go back to Edolas as a serious mix-up or something! Anyway, there will be OOCs and some OCs as well. Just to keep it interesting. I WILL NOT BE FOLLOWING CANON AT ALL! I will also not be adding on ~dattebayo to any of Narumi's sentences b/c I find it annoying and extremely unnecessary. She got rid of the habit after spending too much time with Sai.**

**Also, I will be writing "Adventures with the new Team 7" as omakes in this. Kakashi, Sasuke, Saburo, and Sai's (haha, all _s'_s) desperate attempts to find out what the hell happened to Narumi. It will be so much fun~!**

**I apologize for previous misspellings of "Lisanna". I'll try to fix them.**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to add this to the others so this will be the only one I do): I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Because if I did Naruto would totally be a girl and be able to summon cute foxes all the time. I also would be a much better artist and wouldn't be in serious need of money. ALL HAIL MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI AND MASHIMA HIRO-SENSEI! THE OWNERS AND CREATORS OF NARUTO AND FAIRY TAIL!**

Chapter 3: How I (Think?) I Got Here

After getting the "fire and ice duo" sorted out, Levy handed me another note.

_Um, can we go outside or sumthing? Your cauzing much disturbence._

Fixing the spelling and grammar mistakes, I wrote back.

_Sure. Work on your spelling though. It really sucks._

I followed her outside, and all the other people who I'd been introduced to (along with the somehow-not-drunk and the blue haired lovey-dovey, but leaving Mirajane and Makarov behind) followed us. Levy handed me another piece of paper.

_So, I'll stay here and put together some sort of dictionary-thing for you to practice pronunciation. I'll leave some papers with you, so you can communicate. Uh, when you get back, you can practice with me._

I shook my head at her and made a "wait a second" gesture. Putting my hands in the "clone seal" as it is called (it's really not used for anything else), I cried, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (You should know what that means. I am not going to provide translations for something that bloody obvious. If you don't know what that means, you obviously have not watched any Naruto in Japanese with English subs.)

My clone didn't have any ears or tail, but still, everyone jumped when it appeared next to me, accompanied by a lot of white smoke.

_You can practice with this one. The info will come back to me when I dispel it._

Leaving a very confused Levy behind (Did I mention that her clothing ROCKS? Orange is so cool!), I followed the group of mages out into town. I shoved a piece of paper into Lisanna's hand.

_So, uh, could someone please explain how I got here? All I remember is interrupting someone's date, then being blasted by a ton of water, put in a ball of water, and passing out._

She read it out loud, and then Lucy asked something else. Lisanna passed the paper to her, before calling out to all the others, I guess to get them to stop or something. They did, but Happy kept bothering the other cat, I think her name was Charle, who pointedly ignored him.

_By any chance did you happen to upset a blue-haired mermaid with anger management issues?_

_Yes, actually. That's exactly right. How did you know?_

Lucy suddenly yelled out, "Aquarius!" followed by a stream of language that could only be identified as cussing. Even if I couldn't understand what they meant, the tone was obvious. The others actually looked quite shocked to hear the profanity that was pouring from the girl's mouth, as if she usually was rather soft-spoken and didn't curse.

* * *

Of course, what Lucy was saying consisted of something like, "Aquarius! That stupid, boyfriend-obsessed, evil, twisted, irritating, bloody-fucking slacker, freaky mermaid! Who says I'll never be able to get a boyfriend, huh? HUH? And _her_ boyfriend! Scorpio, who's actually helpful sometimes, but still date-obsessed!"

This ranting was abruptly halted when Erza decided to bonk Lucy on the head. "What in Earthland are you talking about?" Lucy was going to glare but stopped. Erza was not someone who you got angry. Just ask Gray and Natsu.

Speaking of them, they had resumed fighting, but everyone was too occupied to bother stopping them. Lisanna had given up a long time ago, and Cana was sitting on the ground with her cards laid out in front of her, talking to Juvia about something. Narumi looked bored, and was staring up at the clouds, lost in thought. Wendy was paying attention to the exchange between Lisanna, Erza, Lucy, and the fox girl.

Lucy took a deep breath before replying, "I think Narumi's ending up here has something to do with Aquarius and her boyfriend. Last time I summoned her, she said she'd be on a month-long date with Scorpio somewhere that would impede me from summoning her, meaning not in Edolas, Earthland, or the Spirit World. I think Narumi lives where they are currently vacationing, and did something that angered that stupid mermaid, and in retaliation, she sent her here."

Lisanna had been writing all of this down, and handed the note to Narumi.

_Okay, so I've been transported to a different dimension and none of you have any idea how to get me back until a month has passed and Aquarius and Scorpio return from their month-long date? That just sucks! I have a team to get back to! And a mission in Uzu no Kuni! What the hell am I supposed to do for a month! Kakashi-nii-san is going to _kill_ me!_

Lisanna relayed her message to the group.

"So..." Wendy decided to add her voice to the dilemma. "Can she join the guild?"


	5. Chapter 4: Important Information

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating for like three weeks. I've been busy with school and my stupid computer blocks this site. So this is for you patient (and impatient) readers and reviewers out there. This is the first "New Team 7" omake, so it doesn't really continue the plot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm planning on posting every Sunday from now on, but please don't kill me if I miss an update. I'm a busy lady.**

**There will be some serious OOC'dness from Sai, because she's nicer after spending three years dealing with Narumi, and isn't as socially incompetent as Sai is in canon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Obviously. This is _f__an fiction_, after all. If I owned them, I wouldn't be wasting my time in high school. And I would already know Japanese.**

Chapter 4: In which Kakashi shares some important information

_Previously: "Minato-sensei's going to _kill _me!"_

Everyone stared at Kakashi's back, extremely confused. The weird mermaid-person just smirked at the group and she and her companion (boyfriend?) promptly disappeared.

Not with a poof of smoke or anything. Just vanished into thin air.

Suffice to say, Saburo immediately let out an involuntary gasp of surprise. Sasuke's reaction was more subdued, and Sai didn't seem to react at all. Kakashi was too busy going over in his head what his sensei would do to him if he ever found out (completely ignoring the fact that the person in question was dead).

Sasuke got over the initial shock first. He went up behind his sensei and kicked him in the rump. It was extremely amusing to see him fall on his face in response.

Standing up and brushing the sand off himself, Kakashi took a deep breath. Then turned and shot his trademark glare at Sasuke.

Sai came to the rescue, surprisingly. Whipping out a scroll, she quickly painted a message hawk, to alert the Hokage of Narumi's disappearance. After sending it off, she turned to the rest of the team and said, "We can't abandon our mission. I assume that Naru-chan is safe wherever she is, and I _know _she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Secondly, Kakashi-sempai, Yondaime-sama is _not_ going to kill you, as it is not your fault. Now, let's get on with our mission and try to help the people trying to rebuild Uzushiogakure."

The others just stared at her, speechless. Sai folded her arms. Saburo spoke up, "She's right, you know."

"Kakashi-sensei, you still owe me a detailed explanation on why Naru-chan kept calling you 'nii-san'," muttered Sasuke.

They started down the coastline, towards a pier about a mile down the coast. Sai walked next to Sasuke, and at one point whispered in his ear, "Kakashi-sempai won't talk about it, but I know what the connection is. If you really want to know, ask me later." Sasuke blushed profusely after this, resisting the urge to hug the former ROOT operative (former in the sense that she doesn't really follow Danzou's orders anymore, not that the old prat knows that).

When they finally reached the pier, Sai made two of her famous ink birds. (Sasuke was reminded that he needed to track down a hawk summoning contract. Soon.) The island was in clear sight now, and strongly reminded the rest of them of Nami no Kuni, although they weren't going to be entering by boat.

Landing on the island, the team saw the beginnings of construction. Most of the land mass, though, was strewn with rubble and debris. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

* * *

After talking to some hopeful villagers and construction villagers, they found that Tazuna and Inari were both there as well, helping to rebuild. They set up camp near them, and, as night was falling, decided to make some dinner. This task fell to Sasuke, because both Saburo and Kakashi were terrible cooks, and none of them were eager to find out if Sai was any better.

While they were eating, Sai kept nudging Kakashi in the arm and shooting him meaningful looks. After somehow finishing his meal without taking off his mask (Sasuke and Saburo had yet to see him without it), he finally decided to give in.

"So... Erm, I'm not quite sure how I should say this, but Sasuke's been needling at me for information for a while now, and I suppose you have the right to know." Sasuke perked up at this, while Saburo continued eating his food. Sai, who already knew most of the story, had a smug look on her face. She, of course, had actually been with Narumi on her strange time-traveling trip to Rouran, and Minato had decided to let them both keep their memories of the trip. He had erased the rest of his team's, but left Kakashi with the memory too. But he had promised not to tell his wife about it. Or anyone else.

He hadn't known how he died.

Kakashi cleared his throat again before he began. "Uh, and this also relates to the question you asked a few years ago about Narumi as well... About her special power.

"I think I've already told you the story of my team: Obito, Rin and I were on the same team under Namikaze Minato. That was before he became Hokage, though.

"Sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked. On the same day Narumi was born. This all makes sense eventually, so just bear with me. Minato-sensei, the Yondaime, saved the village and died.

"I should probably explain the concept of a Jinchuuriki before I move on. There are nine of them, one for each of the bijuu. The more tails it has, the more powerful it is, so the Kyuubi is the most powerful. A jinchuuriki is the host of a bijuu, a jailor of sorts. You know about the Akatsuki, right? They're after the jinchuuriki.

"The current Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, the sand ninja you met at the Chuunin Exams, is a jinchuuriki. The Ichibi, Shukaku, was sealed within him by his father before he was born. I think both the Nibi and the Hachibi jinchuuriki are a part of Kumo, but I don't know about the rest. Except for one.

"Anyway, back to the Kyuubi attack. Before the attack, Minato-sensei's wife, Kushina, was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I think she was a good friend of your mother's, Sasuke. In the hours before the attack, she was going through labor.

"Female jinchuuriki's seals are at their weakest when they're having a baby. I don't know exactly what happened, but Sensei mentioned something about a masked man threatening the newborn child. The man then somehow extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal and sent it on a rampage to destroy the village. Minato-sensei got both his new daughter and her mother to safety using hiraishin, but Kushina wanted to help him defend the village.

"He left the baby with her godfather, with some very strict instructions. I suppose you know the rest of the story. Yondaime-sama defeated the Kyuubi, dying in the process. But that's not what happened.

"None of you were there when Sandaime-sama was fighting with Orochimaru, but the Sandaime used Shiki Fuujin, a technique that summons the Shinigami. You steal your enemy's soul, and feed it to the Shinigami along with your own. It is only known to have been used twice.

"Minato-sensei knew that he couldn't kill the Kyuubi. The bijuu are just giant masses of chakra. So he severely weakened the Kyuubi, and Kushina used her kekkei genkai, chakra chains, to subdue it.

"Then came the biggest decision of his entire life. The sealing ritual. He used Shiki Fuujin to seal all of the Kyuubi's Yin chakra into himself. He then sealed the Yang chakra in the body of a newborn child, along with the remainder of his and his wife's chakra. The baby was his daughter. He made his only child a jinchuuriki, in the hope that she would be able to defeat the masked man.

"Her name was Uzumaki Narumi. And her godfather, of course, was Jiraiya of the Sannin, the gama-sennin."

* * *

A lot of yelling and arguing later, Sasuke finally said, "That still doesn't explain why she called you 'nii-san'."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and made a guilty eye-smile. "I... sort of got adopted by Sensei I graduated from the academy, which was shortly after my father died. I lived with him and Kushina when I was a kid. Until I made jounin, I think."

Sasuke remembered that Kakashi had made jounin at thirteen. Then again, he had been living on his own since he was seven. According to this new revelation, Narumi had probably been living on her own since she could walk and bathe herself without assistance. Which would be... three years old? Sasuke was now filled with a sense of pride for his teammate. Living on his own since he was seven sure hadn't been easy.

Everyone had learned something about Narumi that day. Sai had been alerted by Danzou about the Kyuubi part, and had known about Narumi's father since the Rouran incident, but even she hadn't known the whole story. Probably because Danzou hadn't known all of it either. He, of course, had most likely been holed up in the secret ROOT headquarters during the attack.

Saburo was horrified by the fact that Jiraiya of all people had been Narumi's godfather. Because of his chivalrous (if misguided) nature, he was sort of half-glad that the pervert hadn't been there for most of Narumi's life.

Kakashi was just glad that he had managed to get the story out in a halfway coherent fashion, and hadn't completely bungled the whole thing.

**So, how'd I do? I still haven't gotten any reviews related to the youtube videos I mentioned in previous chapters. Please send me a PM if you watched them, saying whether you liked them or not. I claim no responsibility for either of the series' creation. All rights go to Masako, Vegeta, LittleKuribo, and CanadianJutsu.**


	6. Chapter 5: Playing with Fire

**Hi peeps! My house is pretty crazy right now. We just finished putting hardwood floors upstairs, so are in the process of painting my room, so all of my furniture is stuffed into the dining room. In addition to all that craziness, we're getting our porch redone, so poor Harry (my dog) can't be let outside if he doesn't want to fall about four feet to the ground. We're taking him out on walks more regularly, though. Just an update on my home life.**

**Anyway, just a heads up to those of you loyal and wonderful fans out there, ****_I haven't gotten a single review for that last chapter. _****How am I supposed to know if you like the omake if you don't review or PM me? It's making me sad.**

**Oh, and PM me if you want to beta. I would love someone to help me out.**

**Back to Narumi and her friends at Fairy Tail! (Just so you guys know, Narumi still has her fox tail and ears. She figures that since everyone has seen them already, what's the point in hiding them? Plus, they make the whiskers make sense. And they're cute!)**

Chapter 5: Playing with fire**  
**

Before I could join the guild, though, I needed to be able to actually speak with its members without having to write messages down on that weird translation paper. In about a week, with some help from Levy and my shadow clones, I was able to learn enough of the language to participate in standard conversations.

I also found, in that week, that the reason that my fox summons couldn't reverse summon me back to their den was simply because _I was the only fox summoner currently alive in the Elemental Nations._ What that meant was that there were no more Namikazes currently in existence, because they were the only family that held the fox summoning contract. That dampened my spirits quite a bit. Also, with the toads, apparently Gamabunta was busy somewhere, and Gamakichi and Gamatatsu didn't have enough power to reverse summon yet. Jiraiya, apparently, had also been trapped in some alternate dimension somehow. He'd probably been experimenting with time travel or something.

When I finally had a basic grasp of their language, I was asked once again to join Fairy Tail.

"See, you just have to have the guild mark stamped on you," said Lucy, holding the back of her hand out in demonstration. Natsu had his on his chest (I still swear he looks exactly like Saburo, even if they have almost nothing in common personality wise), and Happy had his on his back. Some guild members had them in some of the strangest places, though. One guy had his on his tongue, and a woman had it on her breast. That really didn't sit well with me.

The question I asked then, of course, was, "Does it come in orange?"

Mirajane laughed quietly behind her hand, reminding me briefly of Hinata. "Whatever color you want."

Next, I had to decide where it was going to go. Stomach, out of the question. It would mess up my seal.

**I, personally, would like that.**

_Oh, shut up, furball._

My cheek was also out of the question. I didn't want to mar my wonderful whiskers.

I also didn't want it in some weird place, like my butt or my chest or, Kami forbid, my tongue. Just because both of my sensei were extreme perverts, doesn't mean I like to encourage other ones out there. I'm a conservative person. Also, Kurama doesn't help heal the acne all over my back and chest.

**That's because you pick at them when nobody's looking**.

_I believe I have told you once already to shut the hell up._**  
**

**You're** **mean.**

_Deal with it._

Palm of the hand was another no-no. That was where I had gotten the Konohagakure leaf symbol tattooed, the one I had gotten without my perverted godfather's permission or knowledge.

I finally decided on the inside of my left forearm. The orange guild insignia ended up looking better than I had originally expected.

One of the reasons that I had agreed to join was because of my money troubles. Ryo obviously didn't work as currency here, instead replaced with some ridiculously low-valued currency called jewels. Once, Lucy offered to treat me to udon. (They didn't have _any _ramen! Waaaaaaa!) Afterwards, she said that she would _never_ take me out to eat ever again. Hey, I have a demon fox in my stomach. I have to feed him too.

**I don't recall Gaara ever eating that much during our stay in Suna.**

_For the third and final time, SHUT UP ALREADY! Jeez, it's bad enough that I'm stuck in some strange dimension with people who don't think that's strange, I have to be here with an overgrown rabbit-eared fox with too many tails for his own good. Plus, Shukaku probably feeds off of Gaara's bad dreams or something. The Ichibi hates him._

**I hate it when it's that time of month. It's embarrassing, you know. I highly doubt the bijuu with male jinchuuriki have this problem.**

_What the hell Kurama! ...Fine. I'm sorry._

**I love you too, kit.**

So, now that I was in the guild, I could now accept missions of my own. Gama-chan was never going hungry again, not on my watch.

**Unless Ero-sennin decides show up and ask you for "compensation".**

_...I'd really appreciate it if you'd shut up already._

* * *

Natsu was very confused. First of all, he finds a fox girl in the river. Second, she hugs him for no apparent reason, along with Gray. And lastly, she had unbelievably amazing powers that could possibly be more powerful than his and Gray's put together.

Adding to that, she was from another dimension, one separate from Edolas and the Spirit Realm, where apparently Aquarius and Scorpius were on vacation.

All in all, he wanted to fight her. And, now that she was an official member of the guild, he could challenge her to a duel.

"Narumi!" He came flying from the ceiling and attempted to land on her back. He received a casual punch in the face that sent him flying all the way across the room, crashing into Gray.

Natsu scrambled to his feet and ran back over to the girl's place at the bar. Narumi was currently showing an amazed Cana her drinking capacity, and sharing some special sake she had thought to seal in a scroll for her trip. It had been a present from Tsunade-obaachan, and was some of best alcohol that the jinchuuriki had ever encountered. Way better than the rum that passed for drink here.

"Fight me!" Natsu received a half-hearted elbow to the face.

"No."

"Why not?!"

Narumi put down her bottle of sake and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know, you're starting to remind me less and less of Saburo and more and more of Konohamaru," she said, not answering his question and not sounding drunk in the least.

"Who're they?" She gave him an exasperated look, before handing the rest of the sake to Cana and spinning around.

"Well, for your information, Saburo is the only other person I've ever seen with pink hair, aside from his brothers, of course. And Konohamaru..." She got one of those far off gazes in her eyes. "He's the grandson of Sandaime-oji, and one of the most annoying yet endearing little brats I've ever met. He's three years younger than me," she shot Happy a heated glare, who had been trying and failing to hold back his snickering, "and he's my rival for Hokage. So he's not a love interest, you infuriating little cat."

Natsu tried to get back on topic. "Why won't you fight me?"

She sighed again. "Look. I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but light spars tend to get _extremely_ destructive when I'm involved."

"Please?"

Narumi hung her head in defeat. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Quite a few members of the guild showed up for our match. The rest of Team Natsu, which seemed to consist of Wendy, Charle, Happy, Erza, Lucy, and, strangely, Gray, were crowded as close as possible to the fighting area. I had decided to have it take place in a large stretch of forest, hoping no one would mind if we tore up a couple of trees. I did have some suiton jutsu as a backup, just in case Natsu decided to set the entire area on fire.

I was, of course, just as eager to fight Natsu as he was to fight me. I hadn't fought against fire in a while, and I figured this would be like a warm-up match for when I would face Sasuke again, just minus the lightning.

It would also be the perfect time to try out the new wind/water combo I had been working on with Ero-sennin and my kage bunshin.

"I'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu.

"Okay then. But listen. If I start growing a cloak of red bubbling chakra around me, _do whatever you can to make me calm down._ I can control it up to three tails, but not very well. Under no circumstances will we continue this fight if I start going into that form. _Do you understand?_"

He nodded, but the huge smile plastered on his face told me another story.

I turned to the spectators. "Is anyone besides Levy good with runes? It's the only thing I can think of right now that might be the equivalent of seals in my country."

A man with long green hair slowly raised his hand. "Good. Here. I want you to put this on my forehead if I get into that state." I reached into my pouch and pulled out the piece of paper Ero-sennin had given me before we left._  
_

"Uh..." The green-haired man in the pirate costume looked warily at the thin slip of paper, which had a single word written in kanji in the center. "What does this say?"

"Erm...it says 'sit'. Trust me, it works. Really well. If I have this on." I reached under my shirt and pulled out the necklace Tsunade-obaachan had lost in that bet three years ago.

The man still didn't look convinced.

"If it didn't work, I wouldn't bother to give it to you."

**You shouldn't have given it to him at all.**

_That is what prevents you from going into an indiscriminate rampage when I get really angry. This also prevents people from looking at me like I'm some sort of demon.  
_

**Fine.**

Green-hair got patted on the shoulder by a rather large man, who was wearing a face visor and had little puppets floating all around him, reminding me briefly of Kankuro and Mukade. This was the guy who had the guild symbol burned onto his tongue. Yech.

"Don't worry about it. Relax! Let's just watch this girl beat up Natsu. It'll be fun!"

* * *

Natsu was starting to get antsy. All this warning stuff and seal things didn't make any sense to him.

When Narumi _finally_ let the fight start, Natsu just charged straight in, fists aflame. _"Karyuu no Tekken__!"_

Narumi cartwheeled nimbly out of his way, and his momentum sent him crashing into a tree.

"It's been awhile since I fought fire! Well, then, I'll just have to use water. _Suiton: Hahonryuu!_"

Barely managing to avoid the forceful bullet of water, Natsu sucked in his breath. _"Karyuu no Hoko!"_ A large stream of fire burst from his mouth.

"Wow, been awhile since I've seen that one," laughed Narumi, once again using her incredible flexibility to dodge the attack. "I wonder if it's as good as Sasuke's _goukakyuu_! I've been burned by that before. It doesn't feel so good."

She launched another attack. _"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"_ The air bullet glanced Natsu as he scrambled to get out of the way, and sent him spiraling off sideways, slamming him into a tree branch.**  
**

Jumping up into a tree, she stood sideways on the trunk, using her chakra to stick to the bark. She didn't have much time, though, because Natsu came right back, this time yelling, _"Karyuu no Kenkaku!"_ His entire body was on fire, so Narumi immediately discarded all thoughts of using explosive tags. Natsu was apparently immune to fire.

She quickly used Kawarimi (All hail the power of the log!) to get out of the way. The log was subsequently set on fire. Using her tail instead of a clone, she formed a rasengan in her hand. Mentally releasing a clone she had left sitting somewhere far from the battlefield, she allowed the peace of sennin mode take over her.

Snapping her eyes open, she revealed her yellow, toad-like eyes. Adding more chakra to her hand, she slammed the giant ball into the earth. _"Senpou: Odama Rasengan!"_

The sphere of chakra kicked up a ton of dust. When it finally cleared, there was a huge indentation in the ground, and several trees had been uprooted.

Natsu staggered up out of the wreckage, barely managing to keep on his feet. He tried to throw a punch at Narumi, who merely caught it in her hand.

"You...beat me?"

Narumi smiled sweetly. "You're not bad. You know, maybe I was wrong. You do have the same monster strength as Saburo, after all. Not to mention Sasuke-teme's fire jutsu. I'm afraid I can't teach you anything useful, but I can help you fix your fighting style."

Natsu collapsed in her arms. She gently laid him out on the ground before calling Wendy over to help heal him. "You know," she said to herself, "he has a strong will of fire. Sarutobi-oji, I think you would have liked him." She sighed, looking up to the sky. "I just hope everyone's managing all right without me."

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the island that used to be Uzushiogakure..._

"Maa, that was a lot of grunt work, wasn't it?" The rest of Team 7 shot glares at their sensei. Even Sai narrowed her eyes a bit at her former idol. She had discovered that he was just a lazy bum who liked to read porn instead of work.

"Anyway," grunted Sasuke, rolling his eyes a bit, "the mission's over. Tazuna finished building the bridge rather quickly because there were no money-laundering business tycoons around here, and we didn't get into any fights with the Kiri ninja that were here. Now, let's go back to the village so we can _organize a search party to go find Narumi._ And," he added when his stomach growled loudly, "so we can get some ramen at Ichiraku's."

**Yay! It took a couple hours, but here it is! I keep my promises.**

**Also, to people who read my other story, Kitsunaka's Tail: I have writer's block! I might end up deciding to change the whole plot line. I'm so sorry! It's just not that well-written and I have no idea where to go.**

**Also: I will be using the Japanese names for the mages of Fairy Tail's attacks. They sound better.**

***_Karyuu no Tekken _- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

***_Karyuu no Hoko - _Fire Dragon's Roar**

***_Karyuu no Kenkaku _- Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Same with the jutsus. I expect you to know what the rasengan is.**

***_Suiton: Hohanryuu _- Water Style: Destruction Torrent**

***_Fuuton: Daitoppa - _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**

***_Senpou: Odama Rasengan - _Sage Art: Giant Spiraling Sphere (Rasengan is spiraling sphere, to those people who watch English dub.)**

**One more thing. Jiraiya is by far a better teacher in my story. He taught Naruto practically _nothing_ over the three year training trip they had together. In my story, Narumi knows Sennin Mode, but hasn't created the rasenshuriken yet.**

**On a final note, I would love it if you people could spread the word about this story. Reviews have not gone up at all in the past week. I still only have 11.**

**Plot note (I'm sorry but I promise this is the last one): I'm thinking about sending Narumi through a few other dimensions besides the Fairy Tail world. Don't worry; that won't be for a few more chapters. How do Bleach, FMA, One Piece, Avatar: LoK or TLA, or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) sound to you? PM me or leave a review to submit your opinions.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
